ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cerámica del antiguo Egipto
]] y Tiy]] Los ceramistas egipcio usaron la esteatita (la variedad denominada soapstone) esculpiendo las pequeñas piezas, vasos, amuletos, deidades, o animales. Descubren también el arte de cubrir la cerámica con un esmalte vítreo. Covering by enamel was also applied to some stone works. Se han hallado en Egipto hermosos objetos de cerámica pertenecientes a sus más remotas civilizaciones y en las pinturas de sus cámaras sepulcrales se han descubierto representaciones del arte del alfarero, modelando vasijas a torno, que se remontan por lo menos a la dinastía IV (unos dos mil ochocientos años antes de Cristo). Las vasijas esmaltadas con barniz cobrizo estaban en uso ya desde la dinastía XII (unos dos mil años a. C.) y anteriormente, en los almacenes subterráneos de la Pirámide escalonada de Saqqara (hacia 2650 a. C.) se emplearon asimismo plaquetas esmaltadas para revestimiento interior de los muros. Las figuritas llamadas respondientes (Ushebti) y varios amuletos de Pasta egipcia (pasta esmaltada de color azul verdoso) abundan en las tumbas del Imperio Nuevo. Las formas de vasijas funerarias más utilizadas, a juzgar por los hallazgos, debieron ser los vasos canopos (semicónicos u ovoideos y con tapa, que remata en cabeza de divinidad) y la copa con forma de flor de loto abierta, sencillas decoraciones y algún jeroglífico inciso o pintado. El sistema Viena (Vienna System), es un sistema de clasificación visual de la cerámica del Egipto antiguo y de las zonas geográficas adyacentes. Se redactó en la ciudad homónima en las reuniones celebradas durante el 1980, entre Dorothea Arnold, Manfred Bietak, Janine Bourriau, Helen and Jean Jaquet and Hans Åke-Nördstrom.Vienna System. Archaeowiki. * tipo cerámico elaborado con arcilla del Nilo, Nile Silt Fabrics (inicialmente designado como "Nile Fabrics") * la cerámica elaborada con las margas, (the Marl Fabrics). Cerámica más refinada y frecuentemente bruñida. EL “SISTEMA VIENA”: UN SISTEMA DE CLASIFICACIÓN DE LAS CERÁMICAS DEL ANTIGUO EGIPTO Badariense La cerámica Badariense está muy bien elaborada, con recipientes de pared muy delgada y gran calidad; eran de tonos rojizos, marrones, o negros, aunque la más característica era de color rojo con el borde superior y el interior en negro. Esos colores rojizos se deben al tipo de arcilla elegida, y el color negro se debía al sistema de cocción de las piezas de cerámica. El sistema de cocción a fuego abierto, en el cual las piezas se ponían a cocer boca abajo, por lo que el "borde" de estas se ennegrecía debido a la acción reductora del fuego, y al estar invertidas, el aire no podía penetrar en el interior de la vasija, por lo que la arcilla no se oxidaba, y no adquiría esa coloración rojiza. Egyptian Black Top Pot-8198.jpg|4000 a. C. Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Instituto Smithsoniano. Egyptian Black Top Pot-1803.jpg|4000 a. C. Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Instituto Smithsoniano. Véase también *Sistema Viena *Pasta egipcia *Escultura egipcia Enlaces externos *archaeowiki. Ancient Egyptian Pottery. *http://www.geocities.com/mario_antonio2005/Frame_Egypot_fabrics.htm#aphek *The Pottery of Ancient Egypt by Mark Andrews *http://ezinearticles.com/?Ancient-Egyptian-Pottery-and-History&id=981796 Bibliografía * Nordtsröm, Hans-Åke and Bourriau, Janine 1993, "4. The Vienna System", Chapter 4 in Ceramic Technology: Clays and Fabrics, Fascicle 2 in Arnold, Dorothea and Bourriau, Janine (eds) 1993, An Introduction to Ancient Egyptian Pottery, Archäologisches Institut Abteilung Kairo Sondershrift 17, Mainz am Rhein: Philipp von Zabern, 1993, pp.168-182, pls. I-VII. ISBN 3805306237 Ancient Egyptians used steatite (some varieties were called soapstone) and carved small pieces of vases, amulets, images of deities, of animals and several other objects. Ancient Egyptian artists also discovered the art of covering pottery with enamel. Covering by enamel was also applied to some stone works. Different types of pottery items were deposited in tombs of the dead. Some such pottery items represented interior parts of the body, like the heart and the lungs, the liver and smaller intestines, which were removed before embalming. A large number of smaller objects in enamel pottery were also deposited with the dead. It was customary to craft on the walls of the tombs cones of pottery, about six to ten inches tall, on which were engraved or impressed legends relating to the dead occupants of the tombs. These cones usually contained the names of the deceased, their titles, offices which they held, and some expressions appropriate to funeral purposes. categoría:Cerámica Egipcia Egipto Categoría:Arte del antiguo Egipto